<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee, no cream, extra love potion by YesWeStan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792344">Coffee, no cream, extra love potion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesWeStan/pseuds/YesWeStan'>YesWeStan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of cuddling, Begging, F/M, Light BDSM, Light resistance, Sex, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, dominant Ford, love potion, some aftercare, whats that thing when he says you can’t come yet? I don’t remember but yeah that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesWeStan/pseuds/YesWeStan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both his hands were on your hips, pulling you close to him. They moved under your top to touch hungrily at the soft skin of your waist. You breathed heavily. Disbelieving. But incredibly turned on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee, no cream, extra love potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know, I was daydreaming...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both his hands were on your hips, pulling you close to him. They moved under your top to touch hungrily at the soft skin of your waist. You breathed heavily. Disbelieving. But incredibly turned on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There must have been something extra in our coffee.” Ford groaned. His body felt hot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe.” You said breathlessly. You needed more than his hands roaming over your body. Your hips moved against his leg, trying to find some relief. A moan escaped him. It was as if his sense of touch was heightened. Just the whisper of you through his pants made him hard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t wait anymore. He wanted you. He’d never been more sure.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He leads you to his couch. As you lie down the smell of Ford envelops you. Your pulse quickens. Teasingly, you put up resistance. Keeping your knees together so he can’t lie down. A small growl escapes from his throat and he frowns, using his strong arms to call your bluff by pulling your legs apart and towards him. Your whole body slides and he’s between your legs. A shiver in anticipation travels up your spine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ford.” You sigh expectantly. And quickly your pants are off. His member barely kissing your entrance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me how much you want it.” It’s his turn to tease. His fingers drag softly over you. You’ve never been more sensitive in your life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want it so bad Ford.” More teasing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ford! Give it to me, please. I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft hum. He seems contented with that answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love it when you beg for me, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">A small whine escapes your lips. He lifts your leg and finally presses into you. Your moans are full of desire as he starts slowly, stretching you. He’s thick. </span> <em> <span class="s2">It feels so good </span> </em> <span class="s1">you manage to whisper </span> <em> <span class="s2">I want more. Please Ford. </span> </em> <span class="s1">This affects him. His breath quickens and his shallow thrusts bring him deeper inside you until he’s buried to the hilt. Your hands try to find purchase, running through his soft hair, gliding down his neck and his back.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hm.” He hums. His hand grabs your wrists, pinning your arms over your head leaving you with nothing but the air to hold onto as a familiar tingling starts to form. </span> <em> <span class="s2">I’m going to come </span> </em> <span class="s1">you gasp. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet my sweet.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You whine needily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Please? </span> </em> <span class="s1">No. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Please? </span> </em> <span class="s1">Not yet.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You can tell he’s almost there. His forehead against yours, eyelids fluttering. It’s taking all of his effort to stay in control. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, he dips down to put a flurry of kisses on your neck. “Come for me.” and that’s it. You’re pushed over the edge. The warmth travels over your body as your orgasm takes you. All your nerves spark to life. Ford’s pleasured groan was accompanied by his last few pumps. He lets go of your arms and you bring your hands to draw his face into a deep kiss.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls away with a sleepy smile. Then another groan escapes as he pulls out. He heads to clean up and returns to cuddle, pressing kisses into your shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s get some coffee without love potion in it.” You turned towards him to mumble.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He beamed, that gorgeous smile that makes your heart melt, and kisses your forehead. “Sounds perfect.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>